pokemon_konah_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Monte Kappel
Although born in Jant town, Monte has come to call Danali town home after moving to the town to live with his Aunt and Uncle with their two girls. At the age of 11 he set off on his journey to earn his gym badges and face the Elite Four, but after failing to pass the second member he returned to Danali where he worked for his Uncle in the Gym. When he turned 20 and his Uncle retired he was given the honor of taking over as Gym Leader. Biography Monte was born in Jant town to Cornelius and Karla Kappel. He was born with albinism and as a result had poor eyesight from a young age. There was even some concern of him eventually going blind, but they found that only his left eye suffered from blindness though his other still required him to wear glasses and contacts when he was older. For several years the family lived happily in the town, his mother working at the Safari zone and his father working at a local bar/cafe. However, when an accident lead to the disappearance of his mother, Monte and his father were left distraught and alone with less income than before. At the age of 8, the little boy was sent to Danali town to stay with his Aunt and Uncle and their two girls when the cafe his father worked at closed down and he was forced to find work elsewhere. The move was a big jump for the little boy and it left him very withdrawn and quiet, even around his family. They had never really had many chances to visit any of his relatives, though he had vague memories of the last time he’d met them at a family reunion. Yet with many of them scattered about, and his parents focusing money on the house and him, they didn’t get to meet for long periods. He often kept to himself and hid away in his bedroom with pictures of his parents. Even during meals he kept his gaze downcast. It was his two cousins, Lalita and Irma, that began the process of bringing him out of his shell. The two sisters were both 8 years older than him and very outgoing. Lalita would take him around the town and help him make journals about all the pokemon living in town, while Irma helped him discover a love of stones. She’d take him out to the fields and search for oddly shaped ones every weekend. With their help, Monte found it much easier adjusting to life in Danali town. When he turned 11, Monte’s Aunt and Uncle told him they’d be helping him start a pokemon journey and asked him what pokemon he’d like as a starter and gave him a choice to start from Danali town as his cousins had done, or to take a trip to Accaliko Town to start from Route 1. After thinking it over for a week the boy finally decided to set out from Accaliko and a month later the family made the trip to the town where he chose a small Budew. For the first several routes and gyms Irma and Lalita accompanied him, helping him interact and adjust to life on the road as they had done when they started out. After his third gym battle the trio finally bid farewell to each other, allowing Monte to make his way to Kaia Town alone. The young trainer gradually made his way across Konah, fighting his hardest at the gyms and earning his badges while also managing to collect a number of friendly pokemon at his side. Before he knew it he’d reached Risa City and he was being greeted by his family and over excited Cousins. They spent the next week together in a hotel exploring the city and swapping stories of their time apart. When it came time to navigate Victory Road, Lalita decided to travel with him to the gates of the Pokemon League. The duo bid farewell and took their time exploring the trail, meeting pokemon and trainers alike. At the gates to the Pokemon League, Monte left Lalita for his biggest challenge yet. But, even after beating all 8 gyms, Monte found that he was only able to pass the first of the Elite Four even after many attempts and many training sessions with his cousins. So after some thought, the trainer relented and accepted that perhaps challenging the Elite Four and Champion weren’t for him. Instead he made his way back to Danali to accept his Uncle’s offer of working at the town’s pokemon gym. He continued to live and work in the town, even moving into a shared home with his two cousins, until his 20th birthday drew near. His uncle had been considering retiring from his gym leader status for some time and he announced his retirement at the birthday party for his nephew before continuing on to announce his recommendation to the League to have Monte take over his position. It was the largest birthday gift of the year, or really his life, and when the acceptance notification came it was made even better. Not long after the gym underwent minor renovations to allow the 20 year old’s own touches before he finally took over officially. Personality Monte is very quiet and almost formal when people first meet him. He’s hesitant to open up to people and it shows in how he tends to act with strangers. Despite this, as he relaxes and adjusts to the other person his more childlike qualities start to show. He speaks quickly and sometimes at great length when excited or into a conversation. Although it embarasses him to no end when he realizes he’s spoken too much. The young adult also has a love of learning and stories and can sit for hours listening to someone talk about themselves. He loves his family dearly and would gladly stand up for them if given the chance. Pokémon Casual Party: # Roserade # Flygon # Galvantula # Mawile Gym Party: # Roserade (Botony) # Sableye (Geology) # Mawile (Folklore) # Armaldo (History) # Flygon (Fantasy) # Galvantula (Horror) there's anything about the character's Pokémon that you especially want to describe, do it here. Image Gallery